


Serpent Leo

by SuperFlarrowLover



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Foot Leonardo (TMNT), Hurt Leonardo (TMNT), Serpent Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: Leonardo is kidnapped by Tiger Claw instead of Karai, Leo gets mutated instead. Wrath of Tiger Claw to future episodes.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Karai & Oroku Saki | Shredder, Karai & Splinter (TMNT), Leonardo & Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. The Wrath Of Tiger

Karai and the turtles were running from the lair. "So where to now princess?" Raph asked Karai looks around. "I-I don't know." she answers

"Guys!" Mikey yelled everyone looks at Mikey. "I know exactly where to go." he said "I feel scared." Donnie said

Later,

Tiger Claw enters a meat locker. He takes a whiff to try and sniff out the turtles but couldn't. He lets out a growl.

"I can't smell you but I can hear you." He says as he begins to walk around. The turles begin to move around. Tiger Claw turns. "Show yourselves!" he yells. Another shadow appeared and Tiger Claw turns.

Tiger Claw lets out a growl. "They're stalking me." he says

He lets out a small roar and one of the turtles hit him as he grabs out a sword.

"Are you afraid to face me?" Tiger Claw asked he was hit again. "Are you afraid to fight me?!" He stands still and listens. He grabs Raph's foot as it was coming towards him and throws him. Raph's sai falls on the ground. Tiger Claw grabs it and lets out a soft growl.

He backs up and leads them towards a shop where they cut meat. Tiger claw is behind a table, while the turtles are in front.

The lights flicker and when it shuts off, the turtles disappear.

Leo and Raph to attack him, but Tiger Claw blocks them. He spins and Leo and Raph were flown. Donnie twirls his bow staff. Tiger Claw grabs it with his teeth, Donnie was flown as well. He tries to stab Donnie but Mikey wraps his arm with chain attached to his nunchucks.

Tiger Claw stains to stand still and he sees Raph about to attack him and fights him with one arm. Leo jumps up and yells as he tries to cut him but instead cuts the chain freeing Tiger Claw.

Raph begins to fight him as Mikey was thrown into the meat locker. When Mikey returned he saw thrown to the floor knocked out. He turns around and sees Tiger Claw getting ready to attack him.

Leo lets out a cry to attack him but Tiger Claw moves and knocks Leo into a table. Karai appears. "Karai, would you like the honor of finishing him?" he asks Karai closes her eyes "I have no honor." Karai says "But that's about to change!"

She kicks at Tiger Claw but blocks them and pushes her back, she tries to attack him again he hits her in her chest and was knocked into the rest of the turtles. Leo gets up to attack him, Tiger Claw grabs his arm and slams him twice on the ground then throws him into a wall knocking him unconscious.

Tiger Claw picks him up by his arm. "If you value your brother's life don't take another step." he says. Neither the turtles or Karai make a move. "Just as I thought." Tiger Claw says as he backs up. He puts Leo over his shoulder and jumps out the window.

"No!" Karai yelled "Karai, Mikey's shell is messed up we have to take him to Splinter." Donnie said "But.." Karai said Mikey lets out a painful groan. "Okay." she said and helps them carry Mikey to the lair.

Shredder's Lair:

Tiger Claw and Leo arrived, he forces Leo to kneel in front of him.

"Where is Karai?" Shredder said "She has betrayed you Master Shredder, she fought along side with the turtles I was only able to grab one of them." Tiger Claw said

Shredder walks up to Leonardo. "What did you say to her?" he asks Leo. Leo doesn't say anything.

"What shall we do with him Master?" Tiger Claw asked "Take him away." Shredder ordered

Tiger claw grabs Leo and shoves him into a cell.

"No! N-No what you doing?!" Leo yelled Shredder and Tiger Claw ignore him and continue to walk out. "Let me out!" Leo yelled 


	2. Vengeance Is Mine

Leo was using a coin against a bar to his cage. He hears someone coming. Fishface appeared.

"Well, if it isn't the sushi I ordered." Leo said Xever growls. Fishface pushes a bowl of food into his cage. "Ugh, and whatever that is." "Can't you lay some Masago for me?" he asks "This is a dungeon, not a bed and breakfast. You will eat whatever bring." Xever told him "You mean whatever Tiger Claw tells you to bring." Leo mocks

Fishface lets out another growl. "If master Shredder didn't need you, I would teach you some manners." he says "Oh, really? And what does he need me for?" Leo asks sarcastly "Just watch your tongue, turtle." Xever makes another growl as he turns to leave.

Once Xever was gone Leo continues to use the coin. The bar was finally loose enough for Leo to grab, he uses it to unlock his cage. Leo dashes to a pole. He peeks his head to make sure it is clear. He dashes to the door where he uses the bar to slash the chain in half.

Leo was about to exit when he was grabbed by the back of his head and thrown to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, little one?" Tiger Claw asked

Leo grabs the bar, he tries to attack Tiger Claw with it but it wouldn't affect him. Tiger Claw grabs the bar and kicks Leo. Leo lands into the wall and falls down on the floor painfully. Tiger Claw bends the bar, Leo does a front flip and kicks Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw lets out grunt as it pushed him back. Leo runs toward him, he puts his hand on his shoulder and the other half of his body in the air, he kicks him down and goes to hit him in the eye but Tiger Claw grabs his hand and slams him to the ground.

He lets out a growl as he unleashes his claws. Shredder comes in.

"Stop! You will not harm him." Shredder said "As you wish, Master Shredder." Tiger Claw said

Leo gasps as he wakes up, only to find his hands covered in chains. He tries to break them but it wouldn't break. Shredder enters the dungeon.

"If you think I'm telling where Splinter and Karai are, then you're wasting your time." Leo said Shredder takes off his helmet. "I know you won't tell me, because I know your brothers and Karai are coming to rescue you." Shredder said "And when they come I will have my daughter back."

"They'll know its a trap and my brothers are going to take you down when they come and rescue me." Leo said "And when they come it'll be their last." Shredder said and he turns to leave.

Later on,

Leo hears doors being opened and closed.

"Leo?" Karai asked Leo runs to the cage. "Karai!" Leo yelled "Took you long enough." "Well, we got tired waiting for you to escape on your own." Karai said

"What is this a rescue or a romantic comedy? Come on." Raph said Karai looks at Raph. "Just keep an eye out for Foot and Shredder." Karai ordered

She picks the lock to the cell. "Got it." karai said she finished and opened the cell. "Lets go." karai said Raph, Karai, and Leo begin to run. Karai grabs a sword from a fallen foot bot.

"How did you get past Tiger Claw?" Leo asked "They didn't!" Tiger Claw yelled karai and Raph's eyes widen as they see him in front of them.

Tiger Claw lets out a growl and tells them to bring it. Raph punches but Tiger CLaw blocks he grabs Raph sai's and kicks him. Leo uses his sword to spin tries to punch, Tiger Claw grabs both of his hands and throws him into a wall. Karai jumps up with her sword in her hand. Tiger Claw has Raph to a wall and punches him in the stomach, he falls down. Tiger Claw grabs Leo. slams him, then punches Karai and Raph.

Suddenly Tiger Claw screams in pain when he hears a whistle. Raph knocks Tiger Claw aside. Leo steps on Tiger Claw. "This isn't over, Tiger Claw." he said as they ran out.

Leo, Raph, Karai and Mikey find themselves surrounded by foot bots. Tiger Claw comes out and twirls his guns. "Surender, reptiles." he said the foot soldiers walk towards them. "You're outnumbered." he continued.

Tiger Claw lets out another cry.

"Better count again!" Donnie yelled as he was driving the Shellraiser. He runs over the foot bots and stops the car.

"Sweet timing, D." Mikey said as Raphael brings them both inside.

Leo was backing up to get inside. Karai looks up and sees Shredder on top of the building.

"Karai." Leo said as he grabs her trying to pull her inside. The door closes and they drive away.

Foot soldiers starts coming after them, they jump on the shellraiser and begin to drill it. Leo swerves to try and get them off.

Tiger Claw was on his motorcycle.

"Okay, who forgot to load the manhole covers?" Raph asked looking at Donnie and Mickey. Mickey points at Donnie. Donnie looks at Mickey angry while Raph lets out a growl.

They fire up the garbage cannon. It hits everyone but Tiger Claw and Fish Face. As Donnie is firing more garbage, Tiger Claw and Fish face fire lasers and it hits the Shell raiser.

Everybody grunts as the Shell raiser is hit.

"That's all you got? Balls of trash?" Karai asked "This baby's still got a few tricks in her." Donnie said he fires smoke screen Fish Face and Tiger Claw cough. Then Donnie activates Pizza Grease, they start to swerve but Tiger Claw stands on his bike as it was still moving. He activates his jet pack just in time as Fish Face crashes into a wall. Tiger Claw lets out a growl as he flies off.

Everyone sighs as the road is clear.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?" Karai asked Leo lets out a smile. Then a sword was shoved through the hatch almost close to Leo. Tiger Claw opens the hatch and grabs Leo's shell.

"Leo!" Karai yelled

Raph tried to grab him but missed. Tiger Claw closes the hatch. Leo does a double backflip and lands on his feet.

"I have you now." Tiger Claw said as he activates his gun

Tiger Claw fires. Leo moves back, duck, jumps up in the air and does a spin. He runs, jumps and grabs on to Tiger Claw's sword. Mikey tries to open the hatch. Karai makes a turn. As Tiger Claw keeps firing Leo evades more and knocks the sword out of his hand.

He punches Tiger Claw in his stomach but he couldn't be affected. Tiger Claw smashes his hand onto Leo's head, grabs his hand and throws off the Shellraiser. Donnie activates a button which catches Leo as he was thrown off.

Tiger Claw looks up and sees a building at the last minute. "Huh?"

The Shellraiser was able to go under the roof of a building. Tiger Claw crashes into it causing him to fall off.

"Eat that kitty cat!" Mikey yelled

Everyone cheers as they get away.

At the lair,

"With Shredder after you Leo might as well stay here." Karai said "What choice do I have." Leo said

"You guys actually have a nice place to stay in." Karai said "I know it's awesome right?" Mikey asked "This is called for a family hug! Ow!"

Splinter walks in.

"Michaelangelo, what happened?" Splinter asked "It's just a scratch, sensei. You should see the other guy." Miley said

"What have you done?!" Splinter yelled "I thought I told you." Splinter stops yelling when he sees Leo.

"Leonardo." Splinter said "Splinter." Leo said as he hugs Splinter. "See father, I told you my plan would work." Karai said Splinter lets go. "Perhaps some things are worth the risk." Splinter said

Later on,

After training Leo and the others were in their rooms getting some sleep.

Leo heads to Karai's room.

"Karai, are you awake?" Leo asked as Leo leaves. Karai awakens.

She attends to leave the Lair and go after Shredder.

"Going after Shredder alone is a bad idea." Leo said "Don't try and stop me, Leo." Karai said "I want to go with you." Leo said "What?" Karai asked "Look, the only way for Shredder to stop hunting us is to take him down." Leo said "I can't risk your life too." Karai said "Let me help." Leo pleaded

Karai with her head down walks up to Leo with a hand on his shoulder. Leo's eyes widen as Karai pushes him back.

"Sorry Leo." Karai said she punches him, but Leo counter attacks and hits her with blind powder. Karai falls down unconscious.

"This ends tonight!" Leo yelled as he runs out

A few moments later,

Karai wakes up. "Father!" she yelled Everyone runs out of their rooms. "Miwa, what happened?" Splinter asked "Where is Leonardo?"

"It was my fault, he went to take on Shredder alone." Karai explained

"We have to stop him." Karai said as they begin to leave "We can catch up to him in the Shellraiser." Donnie said

Shredder's Lair,

There were several foot bots where Leo was standing. He jumps down and takes them out with his sword.

Leo jumps down while Shredder was in his throne. Leo takes out his sword and sneaks up to his chair only to find out it was Chrome Dome Foot Soldier.

"Karai." Shredder said as he walks in. "Guess again, Shredder." Leo said Chrome Dome gets up from the chair and grabs Leo by his arms. "You've returned sooner than I expected, Leonardo." Shredder said

Leo gets his arms free and stabs Chrome Dome in its stomach.

"It's time for you to say goodbye Shredder." Leo said

Leo runs, does a double front flip, and throws blinding powder at Shredder. Shredder blocks it with his steel claws. Leo does another flip and collides his sword with Shredder's. He moves back does a spin, jumps with his sword, runs up to him, brings his sword up, does a kick and a spin, and tries to hit him with his sword up and down.

Shredder moves out of the way and blocks Leo's sword with his steel claw and pushes Leo back. He brings his sword up and Shredder catches it with his hands.

"Foolish turtle." Shredder said "Hamato Yoshi may have taught you everything but you don't hold any surprises to me."

Shredder tosses Leo's sword aside. Leo tosses two ninja shuriken at Shredder but he blocks it.

Leo does backflip to try and kick him but miss, he kicks Shredder in his leg. Shredder lets out a growl as he was kicked back. As Leo is running Shredder punches Leo and Leo falls down. Shredder uses his steel claw to trap Leo.

"This has gone far enough." Shredder said

The light reveals many of the foot soldiers, Fish Face, Tiger Claw, and Rahzar.

"Still no sign of the other turtles and Karai." Tiger Claw said "You wanted me to come instead of Karai." Leo accused "And it worked." Shredder said he grabs Leo and hands him over to Tiger Claw. "They can't be far behind. Take him to Baxter Stockman." Shredder ordered as Leo struggles against Tiger Claw's hold. "It's time to begin the experiment."

Somewhere,

The Shellraiser arrives just in time to see Shredder leave.

"Let me go!" Leo commanded

"They got Leo. We're too late." Karai said "Raph, fire up the weapons." Splinter puts a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "No, it's too dangerous." Splinter said "Follow close, but don't let them spot us."

Stockman's Lab,

"Whatever you require, I can create it." Stockman said "More mutagen, a few chemicals, and some-"

Baxter was interrupted. "Stockman." Shredder said Stockman accidently knocked some chemicals. "Aaa! Oops! Um, that should be okay." Stockman said

Shredder walks in. "Master Shredder." Stockman said "Is the mutagen ready?" Shredder asked

Stockman flies up to the top of the mutagen. "Prepare for your specifications. The serpent DNA is ready." Stockman said

"No, you wouldn't!" Leo yelled as he struggles against Tiger Claw's hold.

Tiger Claw gags him with tape.

"Make sure he is secure." Shredder ordered

Leo is bound to a table inside a cage. A foot bot brings the cage to the top of the vat of mutagen.

"What do you plan on doing with the turtle Master Shredder?" Tiger Claw asked "Splinter and the others plan on coming to rescue him, they will be forced to watch as I drop their brother into the mutagen becoming a mindless serpent, and when his spirit is broken I will shatter his body." Shredder explained

Tiger Claw sniffs.

"I smell the rat." Tiger Claw said

Everyone drops into the lair.

"Welcome, my old friend." Shredder said "Let my son go." Splinter ordered

Leo lets out a muffled scream.

"You are welcome to rescue him if you can." Shredder said

Splinter begins to fight Shredder, Karai and the rest of the turtles fight foot soldiers.

"Yes, fight me, rat." Shredder said

While Donnie is fighting he accitdently steps on a trap and is now in a cage, Raph and Mikey get trapped as well. As Splinter gets ready to fight a rope was wrapped around his waist, two more around his arms, and neck.

Splinter shouts as he is now tied up. Karai is knocked into a cage as well but with her sword she gets free. She runs and cuts the chain and it pulls her up.

"Hang on, Leo." Karai said as she lands on top of Leo's cage. She pulls the tape off of Leo's mouth. "Thanks." Leo said

"Karai!" Splinter yelled Karai turns around just in time to see Shredder, Karai ducks and Shredder cuts the chain off and the cage falls.

Karai and Shredder land on the ground. Leo screams as he falls into the mutagen.

"Leonardo!" Splinter yelled "No, Leo!" Karai yelled

Leo places his hand on the glass and turns into a snake.

Out of sadness and anger Splinter breaks free from his ropes. Leo swims up to the top and begins to fall, Splinter catches him just in time and turns him over.

"Oh, my son." Splinter said

Leo awakens and begins to attack Splinter with his tail. Splinter moves out of the way. Then Leo attacks the foot soldiers.

Karai and Splinter free the younger turtles. From the one of the foot bots Leo destroyed it releases oil and the lab catches on fire.

"No! My lab!" Stockman cried out Splinter punches Stockman away. He hears Shredder laughing. "You'll pay for Saki!" Splinter yelled and was about to attack when a block gets in between them.

"NO!" Splinter yelled Karai puts a hand on her father's shoulder. "Father, I promise you we'll get Shredder another day." Karai said

The lab was on fire.

"We need to get out of here!" Donnie yelled "Not without Leo!" Karai said "Leonardo, you must listen to me. We must go!" Splinter said

Leo lets out a hiss and wraps his coils around Splinter.

Splinter lets out a cry.

"My son, please." Splinter said

"Father?" Leo said

He lets out a roar and slithers away, he spits acid in Raph's eyes. Raph cries out.

Outside,

Donnie is pouring water onto Raph's eyes.

"Enough! I can see fine now." Raph said

Karai was sitting on the edge of a rooftop, Splinter stands next to her.

"This is all my fault, if I never tried to leave to take out Shredder none of this would've happened." Karai said "I'm sorry, father."

"We should go home." Splinter said in sadness

"You can make a retro mutagen for Leo right?" Mikey asked "I don't know Mikey, I hope so." Donnie said

They all walked away.

Elsewhere,

Leo climbs over a building and falls, he turns back into his turtle form. He smirks and lets out a hiss. Only showing his serpent eyes and fangs.


	3. Serpent Hunt

New York was infested with the slimy pink alien blobs called The Kraang. In abandoned on the outskirts of the city were two men. One was a skinny African American with a big purple mohawk and a black body with purple streaks covering it, Anton Zech. The other was a buff blonde haired russian man with his right eye missing, Ivan Steranko. They seemed to be having a disagreement.

“Man Steranko I can’t take it anymore here with all these stupid aliens everywhere! It’s only a matter of time before we’re mutated! We have to get out of the city!” Zeck complained 

“We could get Shredder to smuggle us out of the city.” Steranko said “Are you kidding me?! Shredder will never help us after we tried to steal from him!” Zeck nearly yelled. 

Steranko smirked and pulled something out from the desk where he sat. 

“He will if we give him something he wants.” Steranko said as he held a picture of Leo to his comrade. “Hey it’s one of those turtle creatures we once fought.” Zeck said “Yes, this one, Leonardo he is called, was mutated into a snake creature making him more powerful. Shredder thinks he’d make a great addition to his army.” Steranko told him. “So we get this turtle snake guy and Shredder will help us get out of the city?” Zeck asked “Precisely.” Steranko said 

Somewhere in New York,

The group eagerly waited for Karai, Casey, and Raph. 

They had snuck into the lair to grab some valuable objects. Soon the three came back to the old pizza palace they were using as a lair. Each of them carried a box of items. 

“The mission was a success!” Karai said they began handing everyone back their requested items. 

Donnie was given chemicals, beakers, and other things from his old lab. Mikey was given the tv along with a remote for it. Karai pulled two things out of her box and walked over to her father. 

“Father, I managed to grab some things for you as well.” she said 

In her hands she held the picture of her mother, father, and her as well as a picture of the turtles the frame it was held in was still broken from the invasion. 

Splinter took the photos from his daughter. 

“Thank you very much my daughter.” Splinter said to her 

“This stuff really makes a place feel like home.” April said as her and Mikey moved some furniture to face the tv. 

Splinter sighed as his eyes fell upon the face of his eldest son in the photograph. “Home will never be complete for me without Leonardo.” he said sadly 

Karai placed a hand on her father’s shoulder. “We’ll get him back father I promise. We want him back too.” she said 

“Yeah but how are we going to find him?” Donnie asked “I saw him once near the outer parts of the city but I was not in my right mind. I could not help him.” Splinter told them “Well then that’s where we’ll start!” Raph yelled with determination in his voice. He was eager to get his brother back. 

“Well then let's go!” April said “Sorry April ninjas only.” Karai told her. 

Shredder’s Lair,

“You continue to fail me in the search of the turtle serpent creature.” Shredder growled “Master Shredder, Leonardo is just too stealthy and this city is so big.” Xever said “We looked everywhere, Master Shredder.” Rhazar added 

“You will find him or I will turn you both over to Tiger Claw, he is bored of having little sport.” Shredder said

Tiger Claw looks at them smiling. 

“Yes, Master Shredder.” Rahzar said 

Rahzar and Xever left to continue their search. 

Meanwhile the turtles and Karai stopped in the middle of New York City. 

“Okay guys, this is the last place where master Splinter saw Leo.” Karai said “Getting any readings Donnie?” Raph asked 

Donnie puts on his tracker and walks around for a bit. 

“I’m picking up traces of mutagen DNA, scanning now.” Donnie said “That’s it! Snake shell slash turtle DNA sequencing. It’s Leo!” 

Mikey jumps down. 

“Oh snap check it out! Potato chips!” Mikey yelled as he picked the scales up and started eating them. “Kind of stale, but not bad. Do I detect sour cream and chives?” Mikey asked, he keeps eating the scales. 

“Actually, those are snake scales. Leo must be shedding.” Donnie answered 

Mikey in disgust spits them out. 

“Alright guys we follow the DNA trail.” Karai said “Lead the way Donnie.” Mikey gets up and follows his brothers. 

Somewhere in New York, Steranko and Zeck were standing on top of a building. 

Steranko finds a snake shell. 

“This is funky and fresh. Snake skin recently shed, he’s close.” Steranko said “Stop messing with that butt-nasty skin. What you want is right down there son.” Zeck said as he pointed to where Leo is hiding. 

Steranko takes out a gun and aims it at Leo. 

“Now I make him go sleepy nap time.” Steranko said “Steady. Steady.” 

Mikey’s face appeared in his view. 

“Turtle face?!” Steranko shouted. Suddenly a ninja star hits his gun. “Mother Russia.” Steranko said. 

He and Zeck look up to see Karai and the turtles standing above them.

“Leave Leo alone!” Karai yelled “Aw man not these freaks again!” Zeck shouted 

“Freaks?!” Raph yelled “1987 called it wants it’s jumpsuit back.” 

“What?!” Zeck yelled “You’re making fun of my suit?! I will bust your dang head!” 

He threw an energy mohawk at them. Karai and the turtles jumped away. Ninja stars were being thrown at Zeck. Zeck dodges them.

Steranko pulls a machine gun out “Finish them off once and for all!”. Steranko starts firing at them. 

Mikey was standing next to his serpent brother.

“Leo you have to stay here. Wait for us! Understand?” Mikey said 

Mikey runs off to help his brothers. Leo hisses at Mikey as he runs off. 

Leo sees a kraang droid coming towards him. The droid’s scanner was on. Leo hid behind the dumpster so he couldn’t be seen.

Zeck was yelling a bunch of weird noises as he shot energy mohawks.

“Why is he making those noises?!” Donnie asked “He’s just trying to distract us!” Karai told him as she used her tanto to block the shots. 

Raph was fighting Steranko. Steranko tried to whack him with his gun. Mikey climbed up the building, and wrapped his kusarigama chain around Steranko’s gun. Steranko whips the gun to his gun to the side causing Mikey to fall to the ground. 

Karai and Donnie continued to block Zeck’s blasts.

Raph moves right then left trying to get a hit at Steranko. Mikey does a double flip in the air and kicks Steranko in the back. 

Steranko took out a pair of knuckle dusters and punched Raph sending him flying across the building. Mikey attempted to hit Steranko but he turned around and threw Mikey over past Raph. Raph stood full rage. A mark from the knuckle duster was left on Raph’s head.   
“Why you!” Raph yelled 

Raph kicked and punched at Steranko and finally managed to kick him in the face. Steranko stumbles. He regains his balance and pulls out a grenade. 

“Freaks!” Steranko yelled. Steranko threw the grenade at Raph and Mikey.

Steranko pulls out a tranquilizer gun ready to shoot at Leo. Raph rammed into Steranko just as he shot a tranq at Leo. The tranq hit the dumpster Leo was hiding. Leo hissed at the building before slithering away.

“Leo’s on the move!” She yelled “We gotta go after him!” 

Mikey threw a smoke bomb and they disappeared. Steranko and Zeck coughed as they fanned away the smoke. 

“Ivan not happy.” Steranko said “We had that snake in the can man!” Zeck whined “Come, the game has not ended… yet!” Steranko ordered. 

Fishface rode on a motorcycle while Rahzar jumped across the buildings above. Rahzar stopped and sniffed the air.

“I don’t smell snake. I smell a different kind of reptile.” Rahzar said. He laughed as he continued to jump across the buildings. 

Leo slithered around the streets making sure he wasn’t seen by the kraang. 

“What’s it look like Donnie?” Raph asked. Donnie looked through his binoculars. “He’s moving fast! We gotta get down there!” He said

“Kraang droids are everywhere.” Karai told them. “Keep it stealthy my ninjas. Let’s do this!” Mikey said 

They stealthy walked across the streets. Mikey was stopped part way. 

“Oh no.” Karai said with worry in her voice. Raph jumped down behind them. “Where’s Mikey?” Raph asked. 

Mikey suddenly jumps down behind them. “I’m right here! You guys are so slow.” Mikey said 

Donnie used his scanner goggles and felt the ground. He saw a trail from Leo on the ground. “He’s this way! In the warehouse!” He said pointing to a building. 

They quickly ran inside the warehouse. 

“Alright guys let’s split up and find him.” Karai said 

“Leo?! You here?! It’s us!” Karai yelled. They hear a faint hiss noise. “Leo come out!” Raph yelled. “Where are you?” Donnie asked “We’re not gonna hurt you Leo, we want to help!” Mikey yelled. “Leo come out!” Karai yelled. “We’ll find a safe place for him to stay.” Karai told them.“So what are we going to do when we find him, invite him back to the lair for pizza?” Raph asked. ‘That’s a good question the retro mutagen still isn’t finished.” Donnie said 

Suddenly there was a beeping noise. Donnie turns around to see Kraang droids. Donnie quickly brings out his staff. Raph joined him along with the others. “Oh great another Kraang Droid party.” Raph said as he took out his sais. 

The others took out their weapons as well.

“Take them down before they alert more!” Karai ordered

Suddenly Leo slithered out and destroyed the Kraang droids. Donnie blocked a robot head that was coming toward him with his staff. 

“Um thanks.” Donnie nervously said. Leo came up and hissed at Donnie’s face. Mikey jumped down from above. “It’s okay Leo it’s me Mikey, your brother.” Mikey said in a calming tone. Leo continued to hiss at them. “He’s becoming more snake-like by the hour. He doesn’t understand Karai.” Donnie told her. Leo’s snake hands hissed at him. “He does understand Donnie!” Karai yelled at him. 

“You’re changing Leo, we wanna help you.” Karai said in a calming voice. 

Leo hissed at her but Karai stood expressionless. Leo reeled back. “Karai…” Leo hissed in a snake like voice. Leo turns back to his normal turtle self but with a few changes. A mutant turtle with a whitish mixture added to his green skin. Fangs and fork tongue showed in his mouth. He opened his eyes only to be dark blue. His blue mask and weapons still covered his body. 

“Whoa.” Mikey gasped. “Help me… Please” Leo said with fear in his voice. “Come back with us Leo.” Karai said. Karai tried to reach Leo but he backed away. “No...Too...Dangerous.” Leo said. 

Suddenly they heard a voice above them. “I told you I smelled turtles.” Rahzar said to Fishface. 

Rahzar and Fishface jumped down and walked up to Leo. “Looks like they made our job a whole lot easier.” Fishface said. 

Leo’s eyes narrowed and he changed back into his serpent form. He lunged at Fishface but missed. Fishface then puts a shock collar on Leo’s neck. Leo hissed in pain as he fell unconscious. 

“Leo no!” Karai yelled. They ran after him. “Have a whiff of poison!” Xever yelled as he threw a poison bomb at them. Karai began to cough. She heard Raph cough behind her. Raph grabbed her arm and pulled her away. 

“Come on we gotta get moving!” Raph said. They all ran upstairs to higher ground. “We can’t let them get away.” Karai said weak. 

Rhzar held Leo as he and Fishface went to return to Shredder. Leo turned back into his normal self. 

From a rooftop Zeck looked through his powered glasses to look for Leo. “What is going on Zeck?” Steranko asked “Ha our bargaining chip is about to come right out that door!” He told him. Zeck goes off to retrieve Leo. 

“Good job back there amigo. I shall take him to master Shredder.” Fiashface said. He took Leo from Rahzar and loaded him on his bike.“Wait why do you get to take him to master Shredder?” Rahzar asked “Because you are too big anf boney to fit on this bike.” Fishface answred as he finished securing Leo to his bike. “Watch it toshimi lips!” Rahzar said as he pushed Fishface away from his bike. “Hey get your claws off of me!” Fishface yelled at him. They both took out their weapons ready to fight. 

Suddenly Zeck dropped down on the bike and sped away. “Thanks for the ride fellas!” he yelled. 

Rahzar and Fishface stood in shock.

“Look there he is!” Raph pointed out

“No, Leo.” Karai said watching as he gets farther away

Somewhere in New York,

Zeck pulls up to where Steranko was.

“Oh nice work comrad Zeck! You get snake turtle and steal a cool looking motor scooter!” Steranko said

“I barely made it, Big S! Let’s dial Shredder and get the heck out of dodge!” Zeck yelled

Steranko took out a phone. Zeck noticed a cockroach on his shoulder. 

“Hi, it’s Steranko.” Steranko said

“You got a cockroach on your-” Zeck began

“Stop it! Shush it’s Shredder.” Steranko said “We have the snake turtle. We’ll make a deal at the docks. One hour. Goodbye.” He finished “All is according to plan.”

The turtles and Karai arrived at the docks.

“Donnie, you sure they’re here?” Karai asked 

“Yeah. I planted a whole bunch of spy roaches on Steranko during the fight. Pretty sure they ate most of them but there’s still one little guy left. They’re definitely down there.” Donnie said

Zeck was waiting for Shredder.  
“So the thief who stole from me wants to make a deal.” Shredder said as he walked out of the shadows. “Where is the creature?” 

Zeck pointed to where Steranko led Leo out with a shock collar. 

“You get us out of the city safe you get the creature. That is deal.” Steranko said

“I don’t make deals.” Shredder said as Bradford and Fishface came out of the shadows. “Perhaps this is worth the exception. Give me the creature and you will leave this city alive.” Shredder said

“Let him go and i’ll let all of you walk away alive!” Karai yelled

Fishface begins to attack Zeck. “Back off fishman!” Zeck yelled

Karai and the turtles attack Shredder but they are knocked away.

“Karai, I don’t want to fight you.” Shredder said

“Well too bad!” Karai yelled as she swung her sword at him. Shredder blocked all of her attacks.

“Give him to me and I'll make the pain stop.” Rahzar said

“Attack vicious snake creature!” Steranko yelled as he held Leo in front of him.

“Coward!” Rahzar yelled

“That’s right, put your weight on it!” Zeck was firing blasts at Fishface but dodged them.

“You talk too much and that’s coming from me!” Fishface yelled as he dodged some more. He jumps up to attack Zeck but he shoots an energy mohawk and it hits Fishface knocking him into the water.

Zeck’s victory was short-lived when Fishface jumped up and kicked him, knocking him unconscious. 

“Ah that’s better. I can finally hear myself think again.” Fishface said

Karai and the turtles continue to attack Shredder. Shredder spots Leo still being handled by Steranko.

“The creature!” Shredder yelled 

Karai jumps down and attacks him. “Stay away from him!” She yelled

Karai manages to hit Shredder a couple of times but she is knocked back. Shredder was about to finish her off until the turtles attacked him.

Karai was breathing heavily. She looks over to see Leo still being held by Steranko. “

Leo.” she gasped.

She took out Rahzar then ran over to Leo. she freed him from the shock collar and took his head in her hands.

“Leo, you have to go. Hurry don’t let them take you!” she said

Leo pointed his snake hand towards the water.

“Comet. Comet.” He hissed before jumping into the water.

“Comet? What does that mean?” Karai asked

Karai looks to see Shredder running towards her. She uses a smoke bomb and they disappear. Shredder looked around for them but they were gone.

He looked over to see Rahzar and Fishface holding Steranko and Zeck captive.

“Someone must pay for this! Take them to Stockman’s laboratory!” Shredder ordered

The turtles and Karai came out of the water and stood on the docks.

“What happened back there?! We had him!” Raph yelled

“It was too dangerous, Raph. we’ll find him.” Donnie said

“He gave me a clue on where he is though. He pointed east and said “Comet.”


End file.
